Electronic devices may have optical components such as light sensors. For example, electronic devices may have ambient light sensors for measuring ambient light levels. During operation of an electronic device with an ambient light sensor, display brightness can be adjusted based on measured ambient light levels. In devices with color ambient light sensors, display color cast can be adjusted based on measured ambient light color.
It can be challenging to incorporate an ambient light sensor into an electronic device. If care is not taken, the presence of an ambient light sensor may adversely affect a device's appearance or an ambient light sensor may not gather ambient light readings accurately.